


Don't Take Too Long

by Swankyo0



Series: Three Sentences [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0





	Don't Take Too Long

Ronon never expected to see Rodney McKay step in front of a gun for _him_\- he knew he would do the same for Rodney, but this Ronon couldn't stand for. He didn't know when Rodney had become so important to him, but he had, so with a growl he deftly hit the Geni soldier with three knives, checked to see the stray bullet really had missed, and smiled down at a very confused Rodney. Rodney would figure it out eventually, he was a genius after all, and Ronon was determined to make sure he lived long enough to do so.


End file.
